


Relative Worth

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Charn, Gen, Magic, Poison, Prompt Fic, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Diamonds or toads?
Relationships: Jadis | The White Witch & Jadis' Sister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Lost Chronicles of Narnia





	Relative Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2/15/20 for [betony](https://betony.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Chronicles of Narnia, Jadis & her sister, Toads and Diamonds](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7887544#cmt7887544).

Of the two, Jadis preferred diamonds, which were useful as focal points; any magic involving toads was hedge mummery at best, foul with the stink of viscera rather than pared and scoured by the purity of will and word and light.

Cynara, on the contrary, valued diamonds merely as money to pay her troops, but devoted several full rooms of her palace suite to terrariums where she bred toads and frogs with ever more potent poison on their skins; a bit of insurance on a blade or in a cup that only the strongest magic could turn aside.

In the end, Jadis raised her hand; the light kindled in her rings blinded Cynara for one crucial second; and she spoke faster than her sister's sword.


End file.
